seabound
by wasteofmind
Summary: Usopp is feeling homesick, among other things. He gets a little bit of reassurance from his friends.


_/when life at sea feels nothing like a home/_

* * *

It's been raining for a week straight, every moment looking like the last shiver before a full storm breaks out, and Usopp is tired. The sky is weighed down by a thousand and one clouds so dark it would be wrong to call them anything other than black, and he hasn't seen a single ray of sunlight in days. While he trusts in Nami with all his heart and while he knows that this too will end ─ that the sea will return to normal soon enough – he's tired and he's homesick and the constant push and pull between the sea and the ship is making him sick.

Usopp wakes up that night with a thin sheet of sweat clinging to his skin and yet it feels like he'll never be warm and dry again. He breathes for a moment, and then two, and waits for his erratic heartbeat to calm down. It doesn't and instead he frowns and gets up reluctantly. He trudges through the ship slowly, and he feels like a ghost; washed out and voiceless.

There's a slow light shining through the galley portholes and Usopp thanks god under his breath as he steps over the threshold. Outside, the rain is falling down softly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sanji throws over his shoulder when he sees Usopp come in.

"Something like that, yeah" Usopp mutters, feels that his eyebrows are still pushed down in a frown and that just dampens his mood further.

"You look miserable," Sanji says lightly as he moves to the stove "I think Luffy left a blanket somewhere close, go get it before I freeze to death just by looking at you."

Usopp sighs, but he gets up to retrieve the blanket and regain a little bit of warmth. When he gets back to the table, firmly wrapped up in the soft fabric, there are two steaming mugs on the table and Sanji's sitting on the chair on the other side of the table. There's a small grin playing on his lips as he says: "Feeling better now?"

Usopp smiles back weakly and closes his hands around the mug, bringing it closer to him and breathing in a little bit of comfort through his nose. Suddenly he's overcome by the feeling of homesickness. He closes his eyes and sighs again.

"I'm not cut out for life at sea," he murmurs wistfully and takes a small sip.

Sanji snorts but there's no teasing behind it, he leans back into his chair and plays with the brim of his mug; slender fingers dancing on the chipped edge.

"It's just bad weather and bad luck. It's not a storm, longnose, it'll get better." He takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke in Usopp's direction.

"Oi!" Usopp coughs as he covers his tea with his hands. "That's not what I meant. It's just that, I'm cold and wet, and I'm tired of not being able to walk anywhere without falling over because the Sunny won't stop rocking," his voice gets smaller as he deflates, "Shouldn't I be used to this by now?"

Sanji chuckles and says: "Does anyone ever get used to the sea though?" He comes closer to rest his elbow on the table, and rests his cheek in his hand. "You know, I've spent pretty much all of my shitty life on the waves, and there're still nights when there's thunder and lightning, and I can't fall asleep," but there's a smile curving his lips and Usopp's sure it's not the same thing. Sanji's more in love with the sea than he'll ever be afraid of it; they all know that.

Usopp shakes his head, "You don't get it" he says.

"Explain then," Sanji raises an eyebrow in challenge "You've always been good with words, right?"

Usopp sighs; it's heavy and drawn out but when he's done the weight on his shoulders is still there. He turns to look out through the portholes and even through dark he can still see that the rain is picking up, the hammering against the deck getting louder and louder.

"It makes me feel small," he answers finally, the words barely above a whisper.

This time it's Sanji's turn to sigh. Instead of saying anything he stands up with their mugs – probably to refill them – and when he walks past Usopp he makes sure to ruffle his hair roughly; laughing at the indignant yelp he gets in response. He sits back down and starts to open his mouth, but they are interrupted by two large clamps from outside and then the galley door is swung open. When Zoro steps through he heads right for the towels by the dish rack. He's drenched from head to toe.

"I use those to dry the dishes, you shithead" Sanji grimaces as they watch Zoro dry his hair, small droplets escaping and exploding against the wooden floor.

"Whatever, just wash 'em later," Zoro takes the seat next to Usopp and groans as he sits down.

"Getting old, marimo?" Sanji teases, but he gets up to get Zoro his own mug of steaming tea. "Hey," he takes the few steps back to them "Do you like the sea?"

Zoro raises an eyebrow in surprise, and glances between Usopp and Sanji.

"Well, I guess I do now," he shrugs. "Didn't always though, I used to think it was in the way of getting home."

And while it's Sanji he answers, Zoro's lopsided grin is aimed at Usopp. He takes the mug Sanji placed in front of him without comment and drains it in one go, ignoring the disgusted sound the cook makes in the background.

"See ya," he waves over his shoulders as he goes to get Chopper for the next shift.

Sanji stands up again and gathers the three empty mugs, but he pauses next to Usopp and nudges him with his shoe.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with feeling homesick or small, just don't let it eat away at you, idiot."

When Sanji turns around and rolls up the sleeves on his arm, Usopp wraps the blanket tighter around himself, and thinks about the sleepy crewmate sitting in the crow's nest watching over them all.

He closes his eyes and the soft glow in the galley feels like home.


End file.
